


my hands know you

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away, Adam comes home to Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hands know you

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is pretty damn sappy, but when you're working with the material they give us in real life...haha, I couldn't help it.
> 
> Written for slackmouth for a charity:water drive. Hope you like it bb! 
> 
> Thanks to janescott as always for the speedy beta!

Adam stumbled through the front door, running on little more than fumes as he dragged his suitcase in behind him, grateful that the bulk of his things had been shipped ahead of him. He was exhausted, too many days away from home, too little sleep, and the last vestiges of illness still hanging on around the edges, but when Sauli poked his head into the foyer, Adam smiled a bright smile and dropped his carry-on heavily to the floor. Before he could even open his mouth, Sauli was on him, face pressed tight against Adam’s chest, Adam’s face buried in Sauli’s hair, both of them breathing each other in. Adam couldn’t believe there’d been a time when they lived on opposite sides of the world, when now only a few days apart felt so much longer.

Sauli pulled back and smiled up at him, and Adam reached out to gently stroke his thumb under Sauli’s eye, reddened and a little swollen. “Look at what happens when I go away. I get sick, and your eye...” Adam trailed off, bending to brush a kiss to Sauli’s forehead, his breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

“We are falling apart without each other. It’s a good thing you’re home.” Sauli grinned up at Adam, grabbing his hand and pulling. “Come, you look so tired.” The walk to the bedroom was short, but with every step Adam felt his legs get just a little heavier, like his body was finally allowing him to succumb fully to the exhaustion that had been lurking. He sank gratefully into the softness of his bed, guided just a little by Sauli’s firm hand on his chest. Sauli pushed Adam’s jacket from his shoulders and tossed it over a nearby chair, then knelt smoothly between Adam’s feet and started to tug his boots off.

Adam sighed contentedly, wiggling his toes when they were finally free from too many hours of confinement. It would never matter how comfortable he thought a pair of shoes were, after wearing them for a whole day, nothing felt better than finally taking them off. Well, maybe Sauli’s strong hands rubbing over Adam’s feet, his thumbs digging into the sore muscles until they relaxed felt pretty amazing, and Adam groaned, wriggling his toes eagerly against Sauli’s palms and urging him to continue.

Sauli laughed, light and easy, and kept it up until Adam lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down, reaching one hand out to beckon Sauli onto the bed. “Hey, get up here.” Adam shifted until his head was nestled in the pillows, and Sauli crawled up, draping an arm and a leg over Adam’s body, resting his chin on Adam’s chest.

“I missed you.” Sauli leaned in, a smile curving his lips in the brief moment before they met Adam’s. The kiss was slow and easy, and Adam let his hands roam over Sauli’s body, slipping under his thin t-shirt to feel his warm, soft skin. Sauli sighed into Adam’s mouth when Adam let his hand slip just inside the waistband of Sauli’s sweats, brushing over the top of his ass with familiar fingers.

Sauli pulled back from Adam’s mouth and kissed across his jaw, nipping just barely at the curve of Adam’s ear. “Are you very tired?” His voice was just a little hoarse, rough enough that Adam couldn’t help the little groan that slipped from his lips. God, he’d missed this.  
“I am very tired, but I don’t think I’m too tired.” Adam slid his hands further into Sauli’s pants, cupping the full curve of his ass and pulling him until their bodies were pressed together from shoulders to knees. “You’re okay?”

Sauli grinned and rocked his hips down, his smile widening at the small, nearly pained sound Adam made. “Both my eyes aren’t needed for this. My hands know you.” He moved until he was straddling Adam’s hips, and pressed his hands to Adam’s chest, sliding them down until they could slip under his shirt and push it up. Sauli followed the path of Adam’s shirt with his mouth, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed, as if in greeting. He paused at Adam’s nipples to scrape his teeth gently over the sensitive flesh, soothing it with his tongue when Adam gasped. “My mouth knows you too.”

Adam obligingly lifted his arms so Sauli could tug off his shirt, curving his hand around Sauli’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss. This kiss was different than the first, more insistent and eager, and Sauli’s fingers fumbled a little as they reached for Adam’s waistband. His fingers finally found the button, and soon Adam’s jeans and underwear were being tossed to the side, and Sauli was sliding back down Adam’s body, tracing every curve and plane with his fingers and his lips. Adam curled his fingers into the soft hair on the back of Sauli’s head as Sauli pressed a wet kiss to Adam’s hipbone, sighing as Sauli moved further down, settling himself between Adam’s thighs. He sat up briefly to pull his own shirt over his head, and Adam looked hungrily, letting every ounce of his want show plain on his face.

“I missed you too, baby.” Adam’s hands slid from Sauli’s hair and moved down his back, urging Sauli to sit up so Adam could wrap his hands around Sauli’s waist, letting them settle low on his hips. Sauli rocked into Adam’s touch, Adam’s thumbs fitting neatly into the hollows of Sauli’s hips, bringing a soft sigh from Sauli’s lips. Adam loved that sound, a soft breath of relief, the same kind of sound Adam made when sinking into his own bed for the first time in weeks, only he got to hear it every time he put his hands on Sauli.

A crooked smile curved Sauli’s lips, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he leaned forward, bracing one hand on Adam’s chest and sneaking the other down to wrap fully around Adam’s cock. “Your hands know me too, yes?” Adam answered with a moan, his cock already near to aching despite his exhaustion. Sauli stroked him firmly a few times, waiting until Adam’s hips started rocking up into his touch before pulling back, chastising him softly with a swat to his hip. “Patience.”

Adam wanted to remind Sauli that he’d been patient the whole time he was away, that he was so tired his bones hurt, but then Sauli was climbing off of Adam and his sweats were flying across the room and before Adam even realized he’d grabbed the bottle of lube from under the pillow, Sauli was straddling him again, leaning back so Adam could see just how deep Sauli had his own slick fingers buried in his ass. The noise Adam made was somewhere between and moan and a gurgle, and he might have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so desperately turned on by the tableau in front of him. Sauli’s skin was sun-kissed and gleaming in a way Adam could never get his own to look, his muscles working smoothly as he pushed his fingers still deeper, his mouth falling open on a soft gasp that made Adam’s stomach twist. 

The flush on Sauli’s cheeks spread further down over his chest, and he twisted his fingers, arching his body into them and cursing sharply, and Adam couldn’t help but wrap his hand around his cock, giving it a quick squeeze in a futile attempt to take the edge off. He reached out his free hand and let it rest for a moment on Sauli’s hip before sliding it down the strong length of his thigh, feathering a light touch back up the inside until his fingers were right alongside Sauli’s. Sauli was already riding two of his own fingers, but he opened up for two of Adam’s like he was made for it. 

Sauli let out a moan that was high, nearly a whine, and pushed himself hard onto the fingers stretching him wide. He was breathing heavily, and his words came out scratchy and rough and scattered, and Adam wanted to record him sounding like this for those long nights apart. “Adam, oh, please. I need...ah, yes, Adam.” He was babbling, rocking down against Adam’s fingers and his own, and Adam couldn’t take it anymore. He had his hand wrapped tight around his cock and he nearly whimpered when he let go long enough to grope around for the lube and slick himself up and reluctantly slide his fingers from Sauli’s ass.

Panting, Sauli pulled his own fingers from his body and pressed Adam back into the bed, leaning down to whisper, “Let me,” in Adam’s ear. Adam let him, let Sauli settle himself over Adam’s hips, Adam’s hands wrapped possessively around Sauli’s waist as Sauli lowered himself, Adam’s cock pressing firm and insistent against Sauli’s hole in the breath before it pushed inside. They moaned together as Sauli sank all the way down on Adam’s cock, taking him in gratefully and needily, both of them content to stay like that just for a second, to feel the heat and the stretch and everything that they’d been missing.

Sauli started to move, a slow rocking motion and quickly sped up, his chest heaving as he worked himself up and down on Adam’s cock. Adam met him thrust for thrust, pushing his hips up to meet Sauli’s, gripping even tighter onto the tanned flesh of Sauli’s hips. He let out a strangled groan when Sauli moved in a certain way, and pulled him down hard, holding him there for a second. “Hang on, baby,” was all the warning Sauli got before Adam rolled them, spreading Sauli’s legs wide and settling between them, pushing one leg back until it hooked over his shoulder and he could thrust into Sauli’s body deep and long. Sauli threw his head back and moaned, one hand flung behind him to fist in the pillows, the other raking down Adam’s back, surely leaving vivid red marks Adam only wished he could see. 

In the back of his mind, Adam thought that maybe he should slow down, savour it after being apart, but even if he’d really wanted to, he didn’t think he could. Sauli felt so good, and he sounded even better, babbling Adam’s name and begging in that sex-rough voice for more and faster and harder, peppered with curses and Finnish words that Adam loved the sound of because Sauli only used them when he was close to the edge. Sauli dropped his leg from Adam’s shoulders and wrapped them both around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer, urging him impossibly deeper. Adam’s hips moved in sharp little movements, his cock staying deep in Sauli as his brain started to go fuzzy, and his heart beat so hard he could hear it in his ears. 

Adam came hard and loud, letting his head fall back as the moan ripped from his throat, his hips stuttering as he spilled hot and deep inside Sauli. He leaned down and pressed his lips close to Sauli’s ear, still fucking him with his softening cock and whispering filthy wonderful things as Sauli’s body started to shake. “Fucking love you so much, baby, I missed you, missed this. You’re so beautiful, baby, all the time but especially like this. I love having my hands on you, being inside you, love you...” Sauli’s body drew up tight as a bow when he came, his come slick between their bellies, his arms wrapping around Adam and holding him close in the mess, kissing him messily like he might never get the chance again. In between kisses he spoke breathlessly, answering each of Adam’s declarations with one of his own, the kisses gradually slowing along with their heartbeats.

They lay like that for longer than was really comfortable, occasionally kissing and touching and re-acquainting themselves with each others bodies until Adam’s breathing started slowing, his eyes falling shut. He watched through heavy lids as Sauli smiled at him, kissing his forehead and slipping out of bed, flicking off the light before returning with a damp cloth to wipe them clean. He pulled the blankets up over both of them and curled easily into the welcoming embrace of Adam’s arms, his head pillowed on Adam’s chest. Adam didn’t even know what time it was or how long he had before he had to leave again, but for now, he had never been more glad to be home.


End file.
